Generally, large plants, such as power generation or chemistry, need a large number of materials in a company producing and operating them. These materials are kept in a material warehouse and frequently arrived/shipped, such that it is not easy to manage and monitor them by workforce.
Conventionally, it was indicated that materials arrived or shipped using a work log or a terminal for managing the materials. As described above, it was too inefficient for a person to describe the arrival or shipment thereof, and the likelihood of human error or deliberate omission was substantial.
Accordingly, it became necessary to automatically monitor the arrival/shipment of materials. As the related art, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0001970 proposes a resource management system using a RFID card tag and this describes only how to manage the resource after being detected rather than automatically detecting the arrival/shipment to the material warehouse.